forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Scyrone
Beginnings X-oss Scyrone is an Ithorian born in the atmosphere of the planet of Ithor, on the date 20 B.B.Y., during the days of the Old Republic. Scyrone’s parents, Cerrum and Xilia, were environmentalists that worked for the Republic on matters of restoration of desert and arid planets and the up-keeping of planets that had been restored from a destructive state. Scyrone also had two older, twin sisters, Jazzel and Jezzeel, whom when reached an appropriate age, would help with the conservation of there home planet and there Clan ships. The Force Like most Ithorians, X-oss Scyrone had a close connection to the Force. When he was around the age of two, the Jedi came to the planet Ithor (like they had over numerous times before), and searched for new-born Force-sensitives who could possibly aid the Jedi in the future. X-oss was one who the Jedi wished to have for there training. But Cerrum and Xilia had never fully trusted the Jedi training and the Jedi arts, so they denied the Jedi the custody of X-oss. Teenage Years Growing up on Ithor was easy for Scyrone. Although he never paid attention to his parent’s works, he still appreciated the finer arts and ecological findings of Ithorian culture. The ideas Scyrone had more fun with were Politics, Religion, and Philosophy. These are what Scyrone valued the most in the galaxy. Scyrone even sometimes paid some attention to combat and different fighting arts. Fear of the Imperials The Empire took hold of the Galaxy and Ithor was one of the planets that weren’t pleased. The Empire lack of regard for peaceful races and especially non-human races made the Ithorians a prime target for Imperial takeover. Fearing the Empire, Xilia and Cerrum had fled there Clan ships on Ithor and went into unknown parts of the galaxy. X-oss was taken by Xilia to Dantooine, and Cerrum took Jazzel and Jezzeel to the Outer Rim planet of Bespin. Dantooine and the Rebels X-oss never fully enjoyed Dantooine. Although he enjoyed the open spaces and the beauty of it, he never liked the idea of working on a smelly farm on such a beautiful planet. He and Xilia owned a small farm on the plains of Dantooine. They worked on it by themselves to gain a living and to supply the nearby towns with food and industry. The Rebel Alliance When X-oss Scyrone was of age to look after the farm by himself, his mother decided to join the Rebel Alliance and fight against the Empire. Scyrone was irritated by her position to takes sides so easily in a petty conflict, that he would rather see her go cause war and destruction than stay on a peaceful planet. With that, Xilia sadly left Scyrone on the planet by himself. Leaving with Friends After the departure of Xilia, Scyrone had decided to sell the farm and take the droids he had gained for workers on the farm, and create his own friend (or custom droid). On Dantooine, X-oss had met a Wookie by the name of Gryypyst. The Wookie had talents at making and repairing droids, so Scyrone gave him a fair amount of money to create a custom droid. This droid was a personal combat droid and partial etiquette droid. Scyrone was so pleased with the job Gryypyst did that he asked the Wookie to travel around the Galaxy with him. Gryypyst having nothing to do on Dantooine, agreed. Scyrone, Gryypyst, and 9T9 set off, on Gryypyst’s personal SoroSubb Luxury Yacht 3000, into the galaxy. Exploration On the date of 2 BBY, Scyrone, Gryypyst, and 9T9 started to travel to undesired places in the galaxy. They had made a trip to Tatooine where they had their first glimpse of true disorder in the galaxy and true criminal desire. Then they traveled to Manaan for a glance at history. They learned of the Sith Empire and the Republic forces that had landed on the planet millennia before the current time, in search of the Kolto that the Selkath held. There last place of destination was Bespin. Meeting Old Family Scyrone had learned of his father on Bespin and had wanted to meet him after all these years of separation. Their reunion was a happy one. Scyrone had learned that his father had become manager of a Tibanna gas operation and had earned many credits and fame for his tact in developing his own operation. X-oss had also learned of what happened to his sisters. Both the twins invested in a Galactic wide transportation business and had made millions of credits off of it. Scyrone was pleased at the outcome of his family, but the life of the rich and famous was not for him. When Scyrone had told his father of his mother’s actions to join the Rebel Alliance his father became distraught on what might happen to her. Scyrone, for the time being, decided to live with his father in his house on Cloud City. Gryypyst and 9T9 were also welcomed to stay and they did. The Pain Begins It was the end of the year 1 BBY and Scyrone was living safely in his father’s house. Rebel Alliance intelligence had secretly contacted the family. Scyrone had learnt of his mother current position on Alderaan as a secretive aide to Bail Organa. Scyrone was pleased to hear of his mother’s succession, but Cerrum did not feel as good about it as Scyrone did. No matter, Cerrum accepted this decision. Only months later, Scyrone and Cerrum had heard of the destruction of Alderaan and all it’s inhabitants on the planet. The family felt hurt and emotionally injured because of the loss. This is where Scyrone had his first glimpse of true pain and suffering in his life. After this event, things only got worse as a few months after that, two Ithorian females were executed publicly for transporting Rebels agents across the galaxy. These two females were later found out to be Jazzel and Jezzeel. Scyrone and Cerrum, fearing to be hunted down by the Empire, left Bespin and went into hiding. De’Pillt Space Station After running away from the Empire for a few years, Scyrone, Cerrum, Gryypyst, and 9T9 had finally gotten away from the Empire. They had found residence on a space station in the Outer Rim. It was the De’Pillt Space Station. De’Pillt was known for it’s supply to space pirates and mercenaries. The Empire would not dare attack the Station as then every Merc and Pirate and Bounty Hunter would be on their tails. Here is where they stayed for quite a long time. The New Galaxy Hearing of the fall of the Empire in 3 ABY and the formation of the New Republic a few years later, Scyrone and his family and friends were able to come out of hiding. Bidding farewell to De’Pillt, Scyrone and his friends headed off into the Inner Rims on the galaxy. Cerrum chose to go back to Bespin to gain his fortune and then move back to Ithor, where his Clan ship still sailed. Loss on Kashyyk Scyrone had always wondered why Gryypyst followed him around and where he came from. Mysteriously, Gryypyst had never spoken of Kashyyk, and after they left De’Pillt Gryypyst wanted to return to Kashyyk. On this return, Scyrone had learned everything about Gryypyst. Gryypyst was actually an outcast of Kashyyk. The Wookie had murdered a fellow Clan-mate for trying to betray his family into slavery of the Empire. The Wookie authorities, not knowing of the true situation, had sentenced him to death. Luckily, Gryypyst had escaped their clutch and left off-planet to find work to do, leaving his family behind. Scyrone felt pity for the Wookie and promised to help him restore his honor. Although the Galaxy had changed, his Wookie Clan had not. Gryypyst was immediately taken into custody by his Clan and sentenced to death the next day. In a rescue attempt, Scyrone and 9T9 had defied the Clan and set free the depressed Wookie. In a last act of courage, Gryypyst sacrificed himself to save Scyrone from certain death, letting Scyrone escape peacefully. Scyrone, however, was not at peace at all, and became incredibly angered by the acts of the foolish Wookies. The Sith Having lost most of his family, and having lost his best friend to Wookie “peace-keepers”, Scyrone traveled back to Dantooine to try to make himself at peace. What Scyrone discovered next was amazing. He had stumbled upon an old Jedi enclave. Although 9T9 was suspicious to go in, Scyrone took this opportunity to his advantage. The Ithorian had a tingling feeling inside. He didn’t know what it was, but he felt as though he was drawn to the Enclave. Scyrone went inside the Enclave and discovered the Jedi and the Sith history. He read it for hours on end, almost as though it was an addiction to him. Although anyone could see the bias of the Jedi in the history, Scyrone felt it from a different view. He saw it from the Sith view. In a fit of rage, Scyrone punched a crumbling wall of the Enclave. Not only did the wall fully break, but it had been smashed over 20 feet in front of him. It is then he discovered the nature of the force, and the realization that he, himself, could indulge himself in the force and make things better for him. It is then when he decided to reach out to the force and look for the Sith himself. Discovery After the events that took place on Dantooine, Scyrone had started searching planets for the Sith and force-sensitives, while not going close to Yavin 4 or Coruscant. He traveled back to Manaan to regain the history he had forgotten of the place. He had traveled to Vjun, Ruusan, Kamino, Mustafar, Utapau, and the long forgotten Dagobah in search of the Sith and remnants of the force. It wasn’t until his time he went to Korriban that he discovered massive fluctuations of the force. Scyrone had had enough with exploring the Sith. He wanted to discover them. The Sith Council While traveling into unknown space, Scyrone and 9T9 had met up with a small frigate that said they had “a closeness to what the Jedi failed to see”. Upon this meeting he had met up with a mysterious blue-skinned man by the name of Trivas. Trivas was a Chiss. Scyrone had never heard of the Chiss before, but thought soon enough he would understand. He was told of a great gathering on the planet of Korriban of all the great Sith. This gathering would form up all of the great Sith and what was to be called “The Sith Council”. Lord Nyne Scyrone had immediately traveled to Korriban to meet up with these Sith and the Sith Council. Upon arrival, the Ithorian was greeted by Trivas, Draco, Rica, and Ryric. The last member of the Council would be Nyne, the Supreme Chancellor of all the Sith. Nyne had approached Scyrone and immediately predicted the potential within him. Scyrone still, to this day, remembers Nyne’s exact words to him, “You are my Apprentice . . . I predict that you will be in my footsteps someday . . . you are Darth Scyrone.” Early Rising Gaining control of the force at an astute rate, and gaining higher ranking and more prestige everyday, Scyrone, within a period of nine months, had gained an honorable rank on the Council that represented The Sith Council. From then on Scyrone took on impossible missions and had even discovered the planet of Mondock and Delzoth within a few years. He also established the Sith Occultists. This made him a highly valued member among the Sith and among the Council. Move from the Galaxy A few months after Scyrone had established the Occultists, Sith Scouts had reported the discovery of a planet that was supposedly unharmed by the Yuuzhan Vong War. This planet had good advantageous outposts for the Sith and could be used as a planet of great resource for the Sith. After some time on the planet, the Council had a great idea of moving their scattered base of selves from the galaxy and moving every Sith to this new planet. After everything was settled, the planet was declared the the Sith Council to be called Ni'novia and was dubbed the Capitol of the Sith Empire. It was also around this time that Scyrone had to disband the Sith Occultists for lack of interest amongst the Sith. Discovery of Ni'novia Sometime after the discovery of Ni'novia, the Galactic Alliance had some how found the Sith hideaway. Lord Nyne had been the Supreme Chancellor at the time. The Galactic Alliance had decided to attack the Sith Capitol and in the attack, it had killed Lord Nyne. This surprising move caused some disgrunteling in the Empire. The Council, not wanting a bad look upon them, quickly elected Scyrone to be the new Supreme Chancellor of the Sith Empire. It was then that the discussions of War with the GA started and the debate for and against it had erupted throughout the Empire. A Sith Lord's Betrayal The Sith had been attacked by the Galactic Alliance and Lord Nyne had been killed. No-one thought the Empire could suffer anymore. A Sith Lord by the name of Nexus had become prominent in the Sith Empire for his great speed in decisions and abilities to manipulate battles to his side. He was heading for greatness in the Sith Empire. Scyrone and Trivas had discovered a secret of Nexus. Nexus had made some deals with the Jedi to try and betray the Sith. It was this that the Jedi used to attack the Sith Order. Nexus was tried before the Council, found guilty, and executed by Scyrone himself. Lost Past Scyrone does not remember most of the Galaxial War, his undoing in the Council, and the rest of the history of TSC, but he does remember certain parts of recent history in the breaking of TSC. End of TSC Scyrone had taken a long trip away from the Sith and the Wars that they were fighting. It is not known where he went and what he accomplished, but he did return eventually to TSC. But when the Ithorian did return he came upon an infighting among the Sith and a rebellion caused by Eliana and other Council Members. With his remaining power, Nyne had banned Eliana and his fellow Sith followers from the Sith. But Eliana had other plans and reformed the Sith on another planet. Scyrone had sided with Nyne. But with the utter turmoil located within the Sith constantly, the Ithorian decided to move away from all of it and forever explored ancient, mysterious, and unknown parts of the galaxy; including travels into Unknown Space, Yuuzhan Vong territory, and paths where the ancient Sith and the Celestials and Rakatans had escaped to. It is in these places that Scyrone last documented his ongoings for the databse in the ForceUser and TSC databanks. History of Apprentices *Verce – deceased *John – deceased *Wisperer - unknown *Thane – unknown *Ardbodian – unknown *Dark Elf – unknown *Zathri – current Sith Lord *Lucifer – current Sith Lord and Council Member Interesting OOC Facts *Scyrone is just a made-up random name for a Sith. It has no special meaning and was unique in a lot of ways. *Scyrone thought awhile ago of changing his name to something more deadly and hateful, but went against it as for fact it would cause an amazing confusion among TSC *Scyrone was the first member to be promoted from Apprentice to Council Member back in the first days of TSC. *When Scyrone had once sent in his resignation into the Sith Council (for school-reasons), the Council had denied his resignation, and kept him on the Council anyway *Scyrone (IC) is usually a calm person, but sometimes he gets angry, which is sometimes a defective attribute in his personality Category: Force Sensitives Category: Former Sith Council Members Category: Sith Members